Traditional off-road vehicles, such as conventional all-terrain vehicles or ATVs, typically employ four wheels for traction and stability, utilize a manually-turned wheel for steering, and accommodate a rider in a seated position. Though some have a chassis with articulated wheel assemblies that accommodate impacts from use on varying off-road surfaces, their size, footprint and width limit their versatility in backcountry terrain as a transportation vehicle.
The inventor herein has perceived that there is a pressing need for a vehicle having a versatility of capabilities that would allow its use as a suitable transportation vehicle under the diversity of varying conditions experienced in a variety of terrains and environments. One motorized skateboard vehicle, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,147,235, has sought to fulfill this need but appears to fall far short in terms of various factors, such as vehicle balance, impact absorption, steerability and maneuverability.
A need still remains for a vehicle that will provide a satisfactory transportation vehicle for the diversity of varying conditions of off-road, backcountry terrain.